goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lily's nightmare (Gelman ungrounds Lily and gets grounded)
Characters Lily-Ivy Gelman-Joey Boris-Paul Gelman's dad-Simon Rosie-Kayla (Rage Voice is Kidaroo) Plot Lily Anderson has a nightmare. Her nightmare is 2 the sequel to Stephanie Making a Bootleg to The Amazing World of Gumball. Transcript Lily: I'm tired. Maybe I should take a short nap. (Lily falls asleep and her dream begins) Gelman: I can't believe my friend Lily got grounded all because Stephanie made a bootleg to The Amazing World of Gumball. I know what to do. I'll unground her. Ha x 18 soi x 4 rofl x 4 (Gelman walks to the Andersons) Gelman: Lily, you are ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded forever. You can do what you want. Lily: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I am finally Ungrounded! now I get 2 tell dad Gelman: Yes! I ungrounded Lily! Lily: Dad, do u c? Gelman just ungrounded me. Boris (to Gelman): O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O! Gelman, how dare you unground Lily?! She is a badass troublemaker as u r! That’s It! Go home now! Gelman: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (to Lily) And as for you, Lily, you are grounded for getting ungrounded by Gelman! Lily: But Dad, My worst hater who’s name is Stephanie made a bootleg of The Amazing World of Gumball, which caused me to cry like a baby! Please unground me right now! Stephanie is the 1 who should be getting grounded! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Boris: Absolutely not! You are grounded and that's final! Go to your room now! Lily (running back in): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Gelman's house) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you unground Lily?! She is one of the stupidest baby show characters people know! Gelman: But Dad, I like Lily and I think she's a cute little girl. Gelman's dad: I don't care, Gelman! Only good people are allowed to unground Lily, not you! You're only a troublemaker, a bully, and a disgrace to Miss Finster, Principal Prickly, the substitute principal, and the Third Street School! You are grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Go to your room now! (Dream ends and Lily wakes up crying) Rosie: Lily, what's wrong? I heard you crying. Lily: Rosie, I had a nightmare. It was about me being grounded after Gelman ungrounded me just because Stephanie made a bootleg of The Amazing World of Gumball. Also, Dad doesn't trust any troublemaker like Gelman. Rosie: It's okay Lily. It was just a dream. You'll never be grounded all because your hater Stephanie made a bootleg to your favorite movie. Lily: But Rosie, Dad shouldn't have regrounded me even though he hates any bully from Recess. Rosie: It's okay. We'll talk to him downstairs. He will b so grounded BIG TIME Boris: Um x 25 Rosie and Lily, y r u 2 downstairs? Rosie: O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H! DAD! HOW DARE U GROUNDED LILY! SHE DIDNT DO ANYTHING! THAT’S IT! U R GROUNDED X 25 4 INFINTY YEARS! GO 2 UR ROOM RIGHT NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!! Boris: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Nightmares Category:All Gelman deserves Category:Grounded Stuff